


Darkest Before The Dawn

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Explicit Language, Friendship, Post-Hogwarts, The Quidditch Pitch: Leaving Feast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-25
Updated: 2006-10-25
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Ron sees how self-destructive Harry is becoming, and realizes he must give up everything to save his friend.





	Darkest Before The Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for the third wave of the [](http://community.livejournal.com/hprwfqf/profile)[**hprwfqf**](http://community.livejournal.com/hprwfqf/). Thanks to [](http://dream-wia-dream.livejournal.com/profile)[**dream_wia_dream**](http://dream-wia-dream.livejournal.com/) for the fabulous beta! Thanks to [](http://madam-minnie.livejournal.com/profile)[**madam_minnie**](http://madam-minnie.livejournal.com/) and [](http://dream-wia-dream.livejournal.com/profile)[**dream_wia_dream**](http://dream-wia-dream.livejournal.com/) for their priceless help in getting me into the transition point. There maybe a sequel with smut but I just couldn't make it fit in with this story. This story I will fondly call the story that ate [](http://satindolls.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://satindolls.livejournal.com/)**satindolls** brain.   


* * *

Smoke and shouting woke Ron abruptly out of a dead sleep. His eyes flew open, the hair on his arms stood on end, and he leapt from the couch with his wand at the ready. He was surprised to see Hermione struggling to keep Harry away from the floo and it took his brain several moments to realize they were both wet and sooty.

"Let me the fuck go, Hermione," Harry shouted as he fought her grip on his arm. "Give me back my wand!"

Hermione's face was wet and Ron could see tears tracking through the soot on her cheeks. He saw a red mark on her face and he struggled to make sense of the scene in front of him.

"Ron," Hermione bellowed. "Help me!"

Harry's eyes were bloodshot and Ron caught a whiff of whiskey in the air when he moved closer to help restrain Harry.

"Let me finish what I started—God damn it, Hermione!"

Harry managed to tear away from Hermione's grip and he started towards the floo; Ron stood there a moment, staring in disbelief, and finally sprang into action. He wrapped his arms around Harry from behind and hauled him back. He flinched when Harry began struggling in his grip, cursing. Ron was more than slightly alarmed when he felt electric shocks tingling through the scars that still lined his arms.

"Harry, knock it off, Mate!"

"Fuck you, Weasley! Let me go and destroy—"

Harry brought his leg up and tried to knee Ron in the groin. Harry's nails raked against the marks on Ron's arm, breaking them open, and Ron felt the warmth of blood coating his arms.

"Hermione! Do something!"

"What!"

"Let me go, Ron! Fucking bastard—I'm going to destroy them like they destroyed Sirius! Let me the fuck go!"

"Stun him," Ron shouted as Harry turned his head and sank his teeth into Ron's shoulder. "Do it now!"

Hermione leveled her wand at Harry more quickly than Ron had thought possible. Her voice was steady when she shouted, "Stupefy!

Harry became dead weight in Ron's arms and his knees buckled slightly as he tried to hold Harry up. Hermione looked stunned and tears poured down her face. She was pale and she quickly crossed the room to help Ron lay Harry on the sofa.

"What in blazes happen, Hermione?" Ron hissed and reached out and ran his finger down the mark on her cheek. "Did Harry do that?"

"Sort of," Hermione's voice dropped to a whisper and she spoke quickly. "Look, Ron we don't have much time the Aurors will be looking for him—his signature is everywhere and I tried to erase as much as I could but—"

"What did he do this time?"

Ron sighed heavily and looked down at his best mate. Harry had gone a bit crazy after the war. He was drinking heavily and Ron had found him on more than one occasion up on the roof muttering about Dumbledore, the Ministry, and the Order of the Phoenix.

"He tried to burn down the Ministry," Hermione hissed. "Have you seen his arms?"

"Hold on! He tried to burn down the Ministry?" Ron ran a shaking hand through his hair. "What about his arms!"

"Actually he destroyed all the research projects in the Department of Mysteries and threw the brains that attacked you into the veil. Then he set the veil on fire, and he was just standing there laughing when I found him. He was talking about how fire purifies and how he was going to make them pay for the things they did to Sirius."

Ron paled and when Hermione pulled up the sleeves of Harry's robes he felt his stomach lurch.

"He's been burning himself and casting glamours to cover it up," Hermione's voice broke. "We didn't even notice…"

Ron stood there for a moment, absorbing the enormity of what he'd just learned, and he felt tears pricking the corners of his eyes.

"We've got to get him out of here," Ron ran towards the bedrooms. "Hermione, where can we go?"

"I…I can't go with you," Hermione followed Ron down the hallway and grab his arm. "My parents have a place, I have a Portkey ready for you, it will take you directly there."

"But—you—I mean the three of us—"

"A team," Hermione said firmly. "I have to stay behind and cover. I have to protect the both of you from here. You have to help him get well—he doesn't need me like he needs you."

Hermione waved her wand and the wardrobe flew open and a suitcase sailed onto the bed. Ron dashed around the room, picking up books and other items, while Hermione magicked clothes into the suitcase.

"That's not true, Hermione," Ron said softly. "He does need you."

"No, Ron," Hermione gave him a sad smile. "You’re his Wheezy."

"Maybe if we just hide at the Burrow," Ron began and Hermione shook her head. "But Hermione—I need to tell my parents—"

"Ron, if they catch him they'll send him to Azkaban."

"Blimey," Ron said softly. "He'd never survive Azkaban—I won't let that happen!"

"Of course you won't," Hermione said softly. "Are you sure? Are you sure you're willing to give up everything you know for him?"

"I'd die for him, Hermione," Ron nodded and followed the suitcase down the hall. "I'd die for him."

Hermione grabbed his arm and he spun around to face her. She threw herself into his arms and he hugged her tightly. He felt her tears wetting his t-shirt and he kissed the top of her head.

"Take care of our boy," Hermione whispered and kissed his cheek. "Ron, I've got to get back to the Ministry but you'll be going to Perpignan, my parents have a home there we used for holiday."

"I remember," Ron kissed her forehead. "You went there the summer before third year."

"I'll put a sleeping charm on him," Hermione pulled her wand and waved it over Harry. "He'll sleep until tomorrow most likely. "  
Ron watched silently as Hermione kneeled down on the floor next to their best friend and smoothed his hair. She kissed his cheek and he watched her lower lip tremble.

"No magic," Hermione stood up slowly. "The Portkey will activate in three minutes you best get over here."

Ron felt his stomach lurch again at the thought of everything he was leaving behind. He looked at Hermione, his best friend for the last eleven years, and then back at Harry. He loved Harry more than anything, and he was going to help him—no matter what it took because Harry had saved them all and now Harry needed to be saved from himself. Ron knew Hermione was right, that he was the only person that could help Harry and lifted Harry into his arms. Hermione handed him the Portkey and Ron put the suitcase between his calves.

"I'll be in touch soon, Ron," Hermione insisted and stepped away. "I promise."

Ron gave a nod and the last thing he saw, as the Portkey activated, was Hermione lifting her hand waving goodbye.

Hermione was wrong; Harry didn't sleep just over night, he slept straight through the next two days. Ron hadn't really slept He'd simply dozed in the chair next to the bed he placed Harry in, and he'd only ventured out to get food and tea. He hated that he had to put restraining charms on Harry before he left just to be safe. He worried the entire time he was gone that Harry would wake up and be scared…or worse that he wouldn't wake at all.

Ron ran his hand over his chin and felt the beard developing not shaving. His eyes burned and ached from lack of sleep and he noticed a tremor in his fingers when lifted his teacup to his lip. He was exhausted…he knew that, but he had to make sure to stay awake so that he could explain everything to Harry.

_Explain things to Harry_ Ron thought to himself and rubbed the back of his neck. He massaged the knot that had formed at the base of his skull and sighed. There hadn't been any explaining things to Harry for the last year. Harry had become bitter and vindictive after the final battle. Harry was angry at the world—he'd done his duty and he felt like he had nothing left. Harry fought so hard for so long that when the fighting ended, Ron reckoned he didn't know what to do when he could be just Harry.

Ron took a sip from the cup of tea and wondered if he was ever going to get to sleep again. He was worried that Harry hadn't woken up and he was even more concerned with what was going to happen when he did. Hermione was usually the one who had all the answers, but this time Ron was going to have to deal with things on his own. He couldn't take the risk of contacting her and having the Ministry find Harry. He'd take the blame for what happened himself if he had to. _Why is that Ron?_ Somehow his conscience had developed a voice that sounded like Hermione and it kept asking the question that he had been avoiding for the last three days. _Why?_

Harry mumbled something in his sleep and whimpered. Ron stretched his hand out to brush some of the fringe from Harry's eyes. Ron look down and swallowed past a lump in his throat as he took in the burns on Harry arms and the dark shadows that lingered under his eyes. He would do anything to protect Harry—it was his honor and duty as a best mate but there was so much more to it than that. Ron closed his eyes briefly and let his mind wander back to _that_ night after the final battle. He, Harry and Hermione had gotten totally pissed after the defeat of Voldemort. They had avoided most of the major celebrations except for the one that took place at Hogwarts. McGonagall and Hagrid had Madam Rosemerta bring up barrels of ale and Firewhisky for the members of the Order that wound up in the Great Hall that night and more than one barrel was empty by the end of the evening. Hermione had retired early, with both boys helping her back to Gryffindor tower. Ron reckoned it would be the only time he'd ever see Hermione so bloody tipsy. Ron was still wide-awake but followed Harry up to their dorm where they proceeded to take in an additional bottle of Firewhisky.

__  
"Mate," Harry said. "What are you going to do now that this," Harry waved his hand around and swayed unsteadily on his feet. "Is over?"  
Ron had reached out to steady Harry and lost his balance, pulling them both onto his bed. He grunted as Harry's weight came down on him and he shook his head to clear his vision before responding. 

_"You're heavy, Harry," Ron muttered. "When did you get so heavy? You didn't use to be heavy."_

_"Your mum's cooking," Harry grinned as he rolled off Ron. "I can't move…the room spinning and you didn't answer the question."_

_"So stay here," Ron pulled his wand from the holster around his ankle and enlarged the bed. "What were we talking about? Mum's cooking right?"_

_Harry's brought his arm down, smacking his hand on Ron's chest, "No, you prat, we were discussing what we're going to do…What's the next adventure?"_

_"Auror training?" Ron turned on his side and tried to ignore the tingles he got from Harry's hand against the bare skin of his chest. "Don't know really."_

_"I want to get us a place to live," Harry sighed. "The two of us can share a room and Hermione can have her own room with a library."_

_"Do you still want to be an Auror?" Ron asked and fought back a shiver as Harry drummed his fingers on Ron's chest. "I reckon they'd take you."_

_Harry shook his head solemnly, "They opted not to take me, believed all the nonsense about my mental state and all that—"_

_"No, that's bullshite," Ron growled and brushed the fringe away from Harry's scar. "Just because you have this doesn't make you mental."_

_Ron ran the tip of his finger over Harry's scar and felt Harry jerk slightly. Their eyes met and locked for a moment and the air was charged between them. Ron licked his lips nervously._

_"You're my best mate," Harry said softly. "You have to say that."_

_"Do not," Ron insisted._  
  
"Do too." 

_"Harry—"  
"Ron—"_

_Harry laughed and Ron's heart seemed the beat faster at the sound, "You should laugh more often, Harry."_

_"There's not been much to laugh at," Harry's lips twitched. "Unless you count the night that Terry Boot tried to get your pissed arse into that broom cupboard."_

_"Shut up, Harry." Ron muttered. "I didn't know he liked boys."  
"I knew," Harry nodded. "I knew…I knew—"_

_Harry's voice trailed off and he sat up suddenly and peered around the room. He seemed to be looking for something and Ron sat up to see what Harry was looking at._

_"We're alone?"_

_"Unless Trevor is here and is actually an Animagus," Ron giggled and flopped back down on the bed. "I reckon we're by ourselves."_

_"You want to hear a secret," Harry whispered and bent his head to whisper into Ron's ear. "I've got a secret."  
"You've been keeping secrets?"_

_"Just this one," Harry whispered and Ron could smell the firewhisky on his breath. "I couldn't tell you before…but…you have to promise not to hate me."_

_"Tell me," Ron insisted. "I would never hate you."_

_"I love you," Harry blurted out._

_"I love you too, Mate but what's the secret?" Ron asked and lifted his head to catch Harry's eyes._

_"No, I love you," Harry said firmly. "Like…you love Hermione."_

_"But I don't love, Hermione," Ron said and tried to grasp what Harry was saying. "I mean Hermione's all right but I'm not in love with her."_

_"Yes you are," Harry whispered. "Are you sure were alone?"_

_"Yes, but I don't love Hermione."_

_"Do too."_

_"Do not!" Ron insisted. "Harry am I missing something?"_

_"Just the entire point," Harry grumbled. "A bit thick aren't you?" Harry leaned closer and Ron gooseflesh broke out on Ron's entire body. "I, Harry Potter, love you, Ron Weasley."_

_Ron shook his head and suddenly his mind cleared for a moment as he looked into Harry's eyes. He licked his lips and he heard a whimper escape from Harry's lips. His entire body was suddenly enflamed with arousal and he wanted to hear that whimper again._

_"And since you're not in love with Hermione—"_

_Ron opened his mouth to respond but Harry's lips were on his. Ron gasped in surprise as his body tightened and Harry took the moment to slip his tongue past Ron's lips. It wasn't anything like kissing a girl. There was something about it that was better. Ron's brain stopped functioning completely and he began working on instinct. His tongue darted out to meet Harry's and his hand slid up Harry's arm to squeeze his bicep. His entire being was trapped in this moment and when Harry's weight settled on top of him he couldn't help but spread his legs and thrust his hips up to meet Harry's. They rocked together, continuing to kiss when Harry suddenly drew back to stare down at Ron._

_"That was…that is to say…"_

_"Snogging," Ron nodded his head. "Snogging is good."_

_Ron thrust his hips up again and ground against Harry's erection. Harry's eyes rolled back in his head and his body went slack against Ron's. Ron groaned and realized that all the alcohol they drank had finally caught up with Harry._

Ron opened his eyes and stared down at his sleeping best mate. He'd had the best wank of his entire life that night. When Harry hadn't mentioned it again the next day, Ron just let it go. A part of him was terrified if he brought it up that Harry would regret having said anything and that he didn't really mean it. Another part of him had thought of nothing but that kiss and Harry's confession since. Ron didn't date and while he still had a healthy interest in girls there was something holding him back from committing to anyone else. Harry; Harry, who had in the last year deteriorated mentally and physically. Harry, who was trapped in a place that Ron couldn't seem to reach. Harry, who hadn't laughed once since that night in the dorm.

How had it gotten this far? Ron should have said something to someone—his parents, Remus, Hagrid, or hell even McGonagall but he'd kept Harry's secret. He'd kept the nights that Harry spent drinking and smoking to himself and made Hermione do the same. He'd stayed silent when Harry had beaten Draco Malfoy to within an inch of his life. He'd said nothing when Harry had broken Ron's arm as he tried to pull him from a bar fight. He'd followed Harry blindly to the Dursley's where Harry had intimidated them for two hours and caused his aunt to suffer a minor heart attack.

Ron ran a hand through his hair and realized he was partly to blame for this. He should have gotten help, but it was his job to protect Harry. He was Harry's second, after all. He may have failed before but he'd be damned if he'd fail again.  
Ron stared at Harry watching for the rise and fall of his chest. His heart raced as he realized that he couldn't tell if Harry was even breathing. He moved quickly to the bed and sat on the edge,hesitantly putting his hand on Harry's chest. He could feel Harry's heart beating under his hand and breathed a sigh of relief.

Maybe he would lie down, just for a bit, and rest. He would be no good to Harry if he couldn't think straight because he was exhausted. He was going to convince Harry he needed help. Ron would do whatever it took to get Harry well, and he had nothing left to lose except for Harry. Harry had saved him in 6th year and now Ron would save Harry.

Ron toed off his shoes and stretched out on the bed next to Harry. He left his hand on Harry's chest, somehow comforted by the beating of Harry's heart beneath his palm, and it wasn't long before he slipped into the blackness of sleep.

"Ron wake up!"

"Five more minutes," Ron mumbled and buried his head into the pillows. "Just five more minutes."

"Ron!"

Ron snuggled under the blanket trying to ignore the sound of Harry calling him. He was so tired and Harry should just let him sleep. Ron snuggled deeper under the blankets, letting the warmth from the bed flow over him., Suddenly he was cold and wet from head to toe. Ron's eyes flew open and he sat up in bed as a shriek escaped from deep in his chest.

"Bloody hell," Ron sputtered. "Who...why…cold…Fuck!"

"Get your arse out of bed, Ron so you can tell me where the hell I am and how I got here."

"Fuck, Harry," Ron growled as he got out of bed. "What did you go and do that for?"

"Because I'm obviously not at our flat and your lazy arse would stay in bed all day—My bed mind you." Harry snarled and threw his hands up in the air. "Where are we?"

"First off, " Ron held up one finger. "I am not a lazy arse. I've been watching over you for the last twodays while you slept," He held up a second finger. "We are in France." He stalked around the bed and waved three fingers in Harry's face. "Hermione had to stupefy you so we could get you out of London."

"Did I ask you to do that?" Harry snarled and slammed his hand against the wall. "Hermione should have let me finish the job I started!"

Harry paced around the room and Ron's anger welled as Harry took out a fag and lit it with a Muggle lighter.

"Brilliant, Harry," Ron growled and kicked off his trainers so he could pull off his socks. "Fancy a spell in Azkaban did you?"  
"What do you give a fuck what I do, Weasley?" Harry shouted. "It's my bloody life."

Ron stalked around the bed and yanked Harry's arm. Harry struggled as Ron yanked the sleeve of Harry's shirt to his elbow.  
"I see how much you care about your life," Ron shouted. "Look at your fucking arms, Harry."

"It's none of your business, Ron!"

"I'm making it my god damn business, Harry," Ron snatched at Harry's arm again. "You're my best mate and I—"

"Best mate," Harry scoffed. "My best mate would have been helping me at the Ministry instead of whisking me off to France."

Harry's words were like a knife slicing through Ron's gut. Ron forced himself to swallow past the lump in his throat.  
  
"All right then," Ron flinched when the light bulb above his head exploded. "Let's go back—Hell I'll even take the blame and spend my days in Azkaban for you. Why not! I've given up everything else."

Harry brushed shattered glass from his shoulder and moved towards the door. He stopped in the doorway and turned on his heel to look at Ron. His eyes were wide and Ron saw just a hint of madness mingled with deep pain. Harry drew his hand into a fist and began hitting the door over and over; driving his fist into the wood.,Ron heard the wood splinter with a sharp crack.

Ron crossed the room, grabbed Harry's shoulders and spun him around to face him. Harry flinched and struggled to get away but Ron held on tightly. It was like handling a wounded animal and Ron could almost smell the fear coming off Harry.

"Let me go, Ron," Harry jerked his entire body trying to get away. "I don't need you any more."

"I let this go too long, Harry," Ron shouted and roughly shook Harry. "I should have done something before now…I should have gotten you help." He shook Harry again, trying to jar some sense into him. "You need me and god damn it, Harry I need you."

"No! I've done my job," Harry's voice cracked. "I ended Him and it didn't bring anyone back. NOT MY PARENTS! NOT SIRIUS! NOT DUMBLEDORE!"  
"It wasn't your fault, Harry," Ron took a deep breath and shook Harry again. "Damn it, Harry don't give up on life just because you can't bring them back."

"I hate you, Ron," Harry screamed. "I hate you."

"Well I love you," Ron shouted. "And I always will."

Harry froze at Ron's words and the fight seemed to leave his body. Ron looked down and saw fear—stark and vivid in Harry's eyes.

"No, you can't," Harry pleaded. "You can't love me—everyone—" Harry's breathing was ragged and it sounded as if something was cutting off his air supply. "Everyone who loves me dies and no—don't love me. Get out of my life, Ron…No…" Harry wheezed. "Not you too!"

Harry hands scrambled and clutched at Ron's arms. His fingernails scraped Ron's skin, as Harry slowly sunk to his knees.  
"Go—please just go," Harry begged and Ron felt his heart break.

"No," Ron whispered as he sunk to the floor in front of Harry. "I'm your best mate and I'm not leaving you. It's just like Hermione told you at the end of sixth year. I had time to turn back and I didn't. I'm behind you, beside you, and I won't leave you, no matter how hard you push me away."

Harry was shaking his head and Ron could feel his body trembling. He looped his arms around Harry's waist and pulled him into a hug. Harry's body stiffened and moments later melted against he melted against Ron. Harry's hands slid around to clutch Ron's back, his hands scrambled for purchase as his fingers flexed against Ron's spine.

"You—you shouldn't give a damn about me," Harry whispered. "I'm going to destroy you because I'm unclean…That's why I burnt my arms—fire purifies."

"I can't imagine not giving a damn about you, Harry," Ron muttered. "I take care of you but I've done a shoddy job of it lately."  
Harry leaned back and seemed to be searching Ron's face for something. Ron kept his eyes locked with Harry's and when Harry spoke again it was so soft Ron barely heard him.

"Help me," Harry whispered. "Help me."

Ron breathed a sigh of relief saying a silent thanks to Merlin for bringing Harry to this point. He lifted his hand and stroked Harry's hair before kissing the top of his head.

"Whatever you need, Mate," Ron whispered. "Anything."

"Save me," Harry breathed. "Please…make the pain stop."

Ron closed his eyes and fought back tears. He would save Harry because Harry had saved him in so many ways. Harry made him a whole person and without Harry there was no Ron.

"' 'Course, Mate," Ron helped Harry stand up and led him back to the bed. "That's why I'm here."  
Ron made Harry lie down in the bed and covered him with the sheet. He poured a glass of water and Harry took it with shaking hands, spilling a bit on the bed sheets, and Ron took a moment to do a drying spell on the bed. Ron moved to stand up and Harry reached out to touch his arm.

"Stay."

"I'll be right back," Ron whispered. "I just want out of these wet clothes."

Harry nodded and blinked several times as Ron stood up. Ron could feel Harry's eyes on him as he stripped down to his boxers and he felt a shiver of awareness run up and down his spine. _Not the time, Ron_ he thought to himself as he took a moment to imagine Dumbledore and McGonagall entwined in a passionate embrace. That was all it took to douse the sudden arousal that had shot through him and he sat back down on the bed next to Harry.

"I'm—"

"I know," Ron reached out and brushed the fringe from Harry's eyes. "You don't have to say it."

"But I should," Harry whispered. "I should say it."

"You don't have to, Mate," Ron ran his thumb along the scar on Harry 's forehead. "I already know."

"You look tired," Harry said softly. "Why don't you, that is, you can lie down if you want."

"Budge over," Ron whispered and pulled back the covers to slide into bed. "A bit more there Harry. I'm not eleven anymore."

"I've noticed," Harry's lips twitch slightly.

Ron laid his head on the pillow and was suddenly drawn back into that night a year ago. He swallowed hard and cleared his throat.  
  
"Ha..rr…y" Ron stammered. "Do you remember that night."

Harry's face flushed and he bit his lip, "In our dorm?"

"Yeah," Ron breathed. "Do you remember what you said?"

Harry nodded solemnly and reached his hand out to touch Ron's face, "I do."

"Did you mean it?"

Ron held his breath, his heart racing as he waited for Harry to respond. He could still read the fear in Harry's eyes and watched as fear was replaced by determination.

"Yeah, I did." Harry lifted his head to meet Ron's eyes. "Did you mean it tonight?"

"I reckon I did," Ron nodded. "I always have…I was just to thick to realize it."

Harry's eyes lit up and he nodded, "Right then we'll have to discuss this when you're not so tired."

Ron felt something stir inside him and he tilted his head forward to capture Harry's lips. He traced Harry's bottom lip with his tongue and captured Harry's moan with his mouth. Their tongues tangled, rubbing against each other, and he felt Harry's hands cupping his face. The kiss might have lasted forever but to Ron it felt like only moments before they parted to stare at each other.

"Sleep, Ron," Harry whispered and brushed his thumb along Ron's lower lip. "Let me take care of you."

Ron blinked and slowly nodded. It was an odd thought, Harry taking care of him. Ron bent his head and pressed a kiss to Harry's scar.

"Thanks, Mate," Ron whispered. "We'll take care of each other, yeah?"

"Always." Harry's eyes fluttered shut and he snuggled into Ron. "Sleep."

Ron closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Harry. They shifted to get comfortable, legs sliding against legs, and Ron gave a sigh of contentment. He wasn't sure what was going to happen next but they were in this together. Side by side, fighting the good fight, and no matter what they would save each other. Because without Ron there was no Harry and without Harry there was no Ron.


End file.
